Berserker
by Tastes Like Tragedy
Summary: AU. Instead of Kiba fighting Naruto, a ninja they had not noticed before goes against him. After seeing how the battle goes, Sakura and Naruto wish to find out who this person is.


Berserker

By MarcKal

Summary: AU. Instead of Kiba fighting Naruto, a ninja they had not noticed before goes against him. After seeing how the battle goes, Sakura and Naruto wish to find out who this person is.

Chapter 1: Grave Danger

Naruto and Sakura looked up, waiting to see who would battle next.

"Come on, me!" Lee shouted. "Come on, me! Let's go! Let's go! Yeah!"

"He is so noisy," Sakura said under her breath.

"Yeah, I know," Lee said laughing. "Wait… HOW COULD YOU?"

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD HEAR ME!" Sakura screamed.

After a small while, the two stopped shouting and everything was finally peaceful.

"Thank you!"Naruto said, slumping down.

Unlike what Lee had planned, it was a battle between Kiba and a boy they had not noticed. He was leaning against the wall, clad in a black vest with mesh under it. He was as small as Gaara, but had black, longer hair that stretched down to the bottom of his ears. His red pants were rather short, only going down to his ankles. On his back was a long, thin pipe-looking object with a steel hand at the end. His forehead protector wasn't actually on his forehead. It was actually around his left leg, near his waist.

"Hmmm…who am I fighting?" he asked himself, looking over and seeing Kiba walking down, near the examiner. "Fine."

The boy spun around and disappeared into small steel filings. As soon as he disappeared, he appeared again, in the air, jumping down onto the ground.

"Flashy entrance, whatever," Kiba said, looking at the small boy, smiling. "I'll be sure to finish you off quickly, so you can go to your mommy and tell her what a bad day you've had."

The boy clenched his fist.

"Don't you say that to me, or I'll break you and your dirty mutt's head," the boy said.

Kiba, who was enraged, shouted, "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Begin," the examiner said.

The boy made a leap at Kiba, without much effort. He rose his hand and threw it downwards. Of course, Kiba blocked and went in for an uppercut. When he did hit the boy, he flew back, hitting the wall. He looked unconscious and began coughing.

"You ARE weak," Kiba snickered. "Boy, this isn't going to be much fun. I expected a challenge."

The boy looked at Kiba and clenched his fist harder. Shortly after, he shouted, "Fine! You want one? You got one!"

The boy took the long pipe off his back and began swinging it.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Kiba said, sarcastically. "It's a stupid pipe with an idiotic looking hand on the top. Oh no."

Kiba laughed again, getting the boy angrier.

"Come on, do your worst," Kiba said, getting into a fighting position. "Wait, hold on…"

Kiba took Akamaru out of his coat and put him down.

"Now, you be a good buy and kick his ass," Kiba said, hugging the dog and making baby noises. "You are a good little warrior! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Is he…cuddling his dog during a fight?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yes…Naruto…he is….I think I have gone insane…" Sakura replied, fainting.

"Come on!" Lee shouted. "I'm next! Let's go! Let's go!"

"DAMN IT! SHUT UP LEE!" Naruto yelled.

Lee curled up.

"Wow, I didn't expect that reaction," Naruto said. "I mean, seriously!"

"Yeah, I know," Shikamaru replied. "No one expected that. Hell, I didn't expect it! And you know I can expect what people are going to do, even when they expect me, but I'll expect them and-"

"Look!" Sakura yelled, pointing.

As Kiba unworriedly cuddled his dog, the boy got closer and closer.

"What's that boy's name anyway?" Sakura asked. "It's annoying not to know…for…some…odd…reason."

"I think his name is Tachibana," Naruto replied.

"No, idiot, what's his first name?" Sakura asked.

"They didn't give his first name," Lee replied, getting up.

Tachibana walked towards Kiba and rose his pipe. He suddenly swung it down but stopped when the metal hand almost touched Akamaru.

"Does he think it's cute or something?" Naruto asked.

"Scary," Neji said, shaking a bit.

"Because he thinks it's cute?" Lee asked.

"No, idiot," Neji replied, shaking his head. "I feel immense amounts of chakra going through that pipe - or thing - he's holding."

Tachibana's pipe kept still for a minute, letting Kiba take a look. As he rose his fist, the hand on the pipe clasped onto Akamaru's head.

"This is for underestimating me," Tachibana said, swinging the pipe hard to the right and shooting Akamaru into the wall. "That'll be you next."

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled, sounding sorrowful and angry.

"Oh no…" Neji said worriedly, looking at Tachibana.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"He's pulling that hand thing off of the pipe," Neji replied. "And from the looks of his face, he's planning something REALLY horrific."

Tachibana looked at Kiba, with an insane smile.

"Give up," he commanded, close to taking the hand off of the pipe. "Or it's over, you mutt."

"SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled, taking a soldier pill from his bag and eating it.

Kiba's nails grew longer, his teeth became sharper, and his mind was not fixated onto Tachibana.

"Wrong answer," Tachibana laughed maniacally, ripping the hand off of the pipe.

After a while, Tachibana dropped the pipe. The hand quickly flew over to the pipe and closed it up. Tachibana was on the floor now, holding his head and screaming.

Kiba raised his claw and swung it down, until Tachibana caught his hand and bit it.

"What the hell?" Kiba yelled, trying to get Tachibana to stop.

"You're…dead...MUTT!" Tachibana yelled, angrily.

Tachibana let go of Kiba's hand and began transforming. Unlike Kiba, he began to look older and taller now. When he appeared to be at least twenty-five, he stopped aging.

"Let's see how you like this!" he yelled, in a more mature voice.

Tachibana whipped his fist forward and knocked Kiba back, so hard that he smashed into the wall, creating major damage to it and Kiba.

"…What…the…hell?" Kiba asked, becoming weaker and weaker.

As Kiba closed his eyes and passed out, the examiner looked at Tachibana.

"Winner, Tachibana," he said.

Tachibana wasn't finished, though. He leaped through the air, instantly appearing in front of Kiba and picked him up. All of a sudden, he began punching him with his right fist, rapidly and repeatedly.

"Stop! It's over!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey...he's from our village!" Sakura announced. "I remember him! He was that weird kid always sitting in the back of class!"

A few years before…

Before class had started, everyone in the classroom was talking and moving around to see their friends.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked Ino, pointing at a younger Tachibana.

"Some kid who's always getting picked on," Ino replied, without a care.

Tachibana was in the back of the class and being held by two boys. Kiba stood in front of him, taunting and hitting him.

"You can't do ANYTHING!" Kiba shouted, laughing. "You're just a little wimp!"

Sakura looked back at Tachibana, pitying him.

"He seems so tortured," Sakura said, slowly. "He must hate it…"

Back to now...

"Do you like it when YOU'RE TORMENTED?" Tachibana yelled, punching Kiba harder and faster now. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ino looked at him.

"I…remember him!" she exclaimed.

"Me too," Choji said, stuffing his mouth with food. "He was that kid who always took my lunch, right?"

"NO, YOU MORON!" Ino yelled. "He was that weird kid in the back of class, idiot."

"Oh yeah," Choji replied. "I remember him. Weirdo. Heh…heh…"

Ino shook her head.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!"

Tachibana kept at it, screaming louder and hitting harder with each punch.

"YOU MADE ME MISERABLE!" Tachibana screamed, now punching Kiba so hard, it knocked him out of his own hands.

Tachibana began breathing hard and started turning back to normal. As this happened, he sunk to the ground.

"…Aka...maru," Kiba said sounding like he was dying.

Tachibana looked to his side, seeing a weakened Akamaru running towards Kiba. Tachibana pulled a kunai out.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Kiba yelled, with all his strength. "PLEASE!"

When Akamaru came close enough, Tachibana stabbed the kunai down at him.


End file.
